metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pirate Alarm System
Name I believe this is rightly named due to when you scan one of the devices that activates when the alarms are sent off, that what it i called. Dark Ridley 00:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) RBX, what's the deal here? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This is UAM 7, isn't it? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) This isn't Unidentified. It has a name. That page needs to be merged here. You can't just delete a page like that, even when merging. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think UAM 7 should stay a seperate page. Who knows if they are the same device? They serve a similar function, but they may not be identical. And we should remove the Corruption part from UAM 7's name too. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) They're both Pirate laser sensors. It's obvious that MZM based their's from the manga and MP3C based it's off of MZM. We've done this for other subjects like Zebetite. I'd like to see us try to cut back on ULF/UAM/etc. articles when we have this type of opportunity, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Is this the eye thing? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No, thats more of a security drone, its those flashing rods that come out of protective pockets and blares an alarm when sensors are tripped or a Pirate uses a remote beacon to activate it.Marx Wraith 22:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the "eye thing" is a separate, though similar, subject. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean the things in the Chozodia Ruins in Zero Mission?--AdmiralSakai 15:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Necessary? (Archive from former UAM 7 talk page) DarkRidley, you don't think this information could instead be merged into Pirate Alarm System, to help improve that article? The goal of this naming system is to have as few of these types of articles as possible, not to flood the category with unidentifiable pages. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:01, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Well it was only used as part of the pirate alarm system when it appeared in MP3, and its original appearance in the manga gave it another purpose. Dark Ridley 03:12, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I know it has another purpose, but it could be expanded into the article and the function in the manga could be explained as well. We just want to avoid having a bunch of ambiguous articles when there are related ones that can incorporate them. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm still pretty convinced that this isn't a separate subject. They work exactly the same. (This page's title even says MP3C!) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think they should be merged. UAM 7 isn't a Pirate alarm system. Likewise, a Pirate alarm system isn't used for measuring slave's height. And the fact that the Pirate Alarm System is called as such in game means it can't be an unknown name article either. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) If the Corruption one has its own page, and this also appeared in ZM, why is this titled Manga/Corruption instead of Manga/ZM? Or the ZM info could be moved to the Alarm System page, this could be turned into UAM 7 (Manga) only, and a link to the system inserted. As it is, it's a mess. I notice things have been moving around a lot, so I apologize if I'm just hassling about something that's going to be done anyway, but it seems an easy thing to miss. Dazuro 20:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :My opinion was expressed on the other page. They all share the same influences and operate the same, even though one is used for a different purpose, it clearly inspired the others. This is one subject, and should be one article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) And yet you think the Beam Troopers should be separate. Interesting. Dazuro 22:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It's not all that interesting once you are let in on a little secret... :The game says they are different! :O :Pending your scan that supposedly has the name "Beam Trooper", we have to remain skeptical about it as an official name. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC)